Malam Minggu
by oniks
Summary: "Aku bisa buat kamu hamil kalo mau, Ayo buat anak!" ―KaiHun;RnR? thankchu


dont like? close yr tab baby daripada nguyel uyel direview bikin kitmata, tq

―

**K**ai**H**un

Happy Reading

―

Malam minggu ya, malam yang biasa kata anak – anak muda mudi untuk bertemu kekasih untuk sekedar bertemu atau berkencan. Jika dilihat – lihat ya jika memang ingin bertemu ya ketemu untuk apa menunggu malam minggu. Dasar anak zama sekarang.

Sama seperti kedua orang yang saat ini sudah duduk manis didepan televisi yang menayangkan sebuah drama haru tangis. Malam minggu kali ini digunakan Jongin untuk bertemu Sehun kekasih tercaaaaaaantiknya di rumah katanya sih kangen pada mertuanya –uhuk orang tua Sehun maksudnya, namun sayang kedua orang tua Sehun sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jadinya yahh duduk berdua dengan Sehun disini, kkk ada bagusnya juga sih ditinggal berduaan didalam rumah.

Dasar, otakmu penuh dengan film blue Jongin.

"Ih itu tv nya didepan sana bukan di sini"

Sehun membusungkan dadanya seolah menunjuk 'di sini' dan menarik rambut Jongin karena ketahuan melirik – lirik ke dada Sehun yang sama sekali ga pake bra. Sehun itu tipe gadis yang malas pake daleman kalo lagi dirumah biarpun ada Pakde Kris nya yang datang menginap sekalipun dirumah Sehun tetap masa bodoh. Lagian dada Sehun A cup, kecil Cuma sebesar jeruk harga dua ribuan. Sehun disini pake baju super gede banget jadi tubuh krempengnya tenggelem bukan berarti dia pake daster lho ya.

"Hehehe habisnya enakan liatin yang itu sih"

Jongin ketawa idiot.

"Mesum kamu"

Setelahnya Jongin menerima beberapa pukulan dilengan serta punggungnya, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Sehun.

"Aduh baby sakit –aw iya ampun"

"Duduk manis liat kedepan, ngerti"

Masih dengan meringis kesakitan Jongin mengganguk "I –iya sayang" Seperti anjing yang diperintah oleh majikannya. Poor Jongin

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit Jongin berusaha fokus menatap televisi yang kini menampilkan film yang menurutnya membosankan itu.

"Sehun ganti dong filmnya, ngantuk nih jadinya"

"Ya tidur kalo ngantuk"

Jawab Sehun masih dengan fokus pada layar kaca.

"Bener ya"

Jongin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bantal yang diletak di atas paha Sehun. Gadis itu belum sadar kalau Jongin tiduran di pahanya dan tersenyum – senyum sendiri.

DUK

Sehun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat Jongin yang jatuh saat ia berdiri dari sofa tadi. Ternyata Sehun tahu sedari tadi Jongin tiduran dipahanya sambil membayangkan yang tidak - tidak.

"Arghh –"

Jongin mengerang sakit ia memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur lantai, "Sehun sialan" umpatnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"tidak!"

"Salahmu aku mau berdiri kau masih saja tiduran. Sudahlah aku ambil minum dulu"

Sehun kembali duduk disebelah Jongin dengan dua gelas minuman ia menatap kasihan kekasih dekilnya itu yang kesakitan.

"Sakit ya?"

Ucapnya sedikit lirih ia pun megusak kepala Jongin dengan lembut sesekali ia menghembus kepala itu.

"Jongin"

"Ya? –agh yak pelan sedikit"

"Kau pakai shampoo siapa?"

Jongin mengeryit bingung, perasaan ia pakai shampoo mint yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Rambutmu bau sampah"

Gleger

Ingin rasanya Jongin menguliti lidah tajam milik Sehun itu, kalau berbicara asal keluar saja tidak disaring dulu. Tahan Jongin dia kekasihmu.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jongin menguap namun ia tahan karena Sehun tidak mengijinkannya tidur lagi dan pulang, lagian siapa juga yang mau pulang jika ditinggal berdua dialam rumah dengan belahan jiwa mu, ew Jongin.

Jongin berusaha untuk mencari momen romantis untuk dirinya dan Sehun karena sedari tadi Sehun mengabaikannya yang terus – terusan fokus pada drama Kim Woo Bin idolanya itu.

Jongin secepat kilat menggenggam jemari Sehun yang sedang mengadah. Sehun hanya melirik sekilas tangannya yang digenggam Jongin dan menatap pemuda yang tengah tersenyum – senyum. Ia kembali fokus menonton drama lagi.

"Hun"

"Hm"

"Nanti jari manis kamu aku kasih cincin ya?"

Sehun menoleh ia menatap Jongin bingung.

"Iya nanti sewaktu di altar di depan pendeta setelah mengucap janji aku pakein jari manis kamu cincin"

"Gombal"

Jongin tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang sedikit merona.

"Baby"

"Ya?"

"Kamu tahu semalam ibu ku nyuruh beli gula"

Sehun masih diam menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar selanjutnya dari bibir Jongin.

"Tapi aku ga beli, soalnya ga ada gula yang bisa menandingi manisnya seorang Oh Sehun"

Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya setelah memberikan colekan didagu Sehun.

"Aku baru sadar Hun"

"Sadar apa Jonng?"

"Ini rumah kamu"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya menatap Jongin, "Ya iya ini rumah aku"

"Bukan itu maksud aku"

"Terus?"

"Rumah kamu sama sekali ga ada bunganya –"

"Udah udah gombal terus"

Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin dengan sayang ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin.

"Tadi kamu bilang mamah kamu pergi kemana?"

"Oh itu lagi pergi kerumah sakit check kehamilah kak Baekhyun"

Jongin memegang bahu Sehun hingga kekasihnya itu sedikit oleng, "Hamil?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Wahh hebat Luhan baru beberapa minggu menikah sudah bisa punya anak"

Jongin menatap kearah Sehun yang kembali menonton drama tapi bedanya kali ini gadis itu menyender didekatnya.

"Hun"

"Ngomong –ngomong soal hamil kamu ga ada keinginan juga? Aku bisa buat kamu hamil kalo mau"

Sehun menatap horror Jongin, lelaki itu sudah mengambil ancang –ancang untuk berlari sebelum, "Ayo buat anak!"

"HEY HITAM SEENAKNYA KAU BILANG BEGITU AWAS KAU JANGAN LARI!"

Dan berakhirlah malam minggu pasangan ini dengan indiden lari –larian akibat ajakan Jongin untnuk membuat anak dan membiarkan drama dilayar televisi yang tengah berciuman disana padahal itu adalah scene yang paling ditunggu Jongin sedari tadi.

.

Fin

.

* * *

><p>ini bukan ep ep bro, ini cuma sekelebat bayangan gue kalo kopisusu lagi malam mingguan wkwk<p>

review kalo ga keberatan.


End file.
